Rébellion
by bemysunshine
Summary: Moi c'est Jane Volturi. Et je vais finir par tout plaquer et partir au pays des bisounours... Surtout si ça peut emmerder ces dingues qui me servent de clans.


**Bonjour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur le monde des fanfictions cependant celle-ci est ma première sur twilight, et plus particulièrement sur un personnage que j'aimeeee, Jane. Je vous préviens, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, un peu OOC, un gros délire, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais bon, je me lance. Je la mets en T pour le langage. Il y a peu de chances que j'écrive un lemon mais de toute façon si j'en mets un ça restera trés soft, moi les lemons j'aime les lire, mais les écrire c'est autre chose.**

**Je ne sais pas non plus combien il y aura de chapitres ni comment ça va tourner, même si j'ai quelques idées, j'ai tendance à écrire au feeling.**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas, il revient à la géniale, merveilleuse, magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Et si il m'appartenait, je ferais en sorte qu'on ait plus de Volturi et de Jalice. Et ouai.**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes, et enjoy !**

* * *

><p>J'en ai marre. Ras le bol. Assez de mon soumis de frère qui ne sait qu'obéir aux ordres et ne se révolte jamais (encore moins que moi), assez de ce crétin d'Aro bien trop enthousiaste avec ses idées à la con, genre « et si on déclenchait une troisième guerre mondiale aujourd'hui ? », pas que je sois contre, mais sa bonne humeur devient lassante (depuis quand les vampires sont joyeux ? On est là pour faire peur, pas pour jouer les clowns!). J'en ai assez aussi de ce frigide de Caius, alors lui c'est carrément l'inverse d'Aro (ils connaissent que les extrêmes ici ou c'est moi qui délire?) dès que tu lances une blague limite il te tue avec son regard, mais mon coco, faut sourire de temps en temps ! Assez de Marcus qui se fait tout le temps chier, c'est bon c'est pas mon métier de le distraire, assez de Démétri, c'est pas possible d'être en manque de sexe à ce point, j'ai fait l'erreur de coucher avec lui deux ou trois fois (bon d'accord, c'est plutot un bon coup, et étant donné que j'ai pas grand monde pour comparer..) et maintenant il est pendu à mes basques, assez d'Heidi qui se la pète parce que madame à des gros nichons, un gros cul, un ventre plat et des cheveux blonds platines, et surtout parce qu'elle a Félix à ses pieds. Ah Félix.. Le beau Félix.. Le si sexy Félix.. Félix c'est mon fantasme, mon rêve, même si je ne rêve pas, on s'en fout ça fait cool de dire ça, et ce con me repousse. Je vois même pas ce qu'il trouve à Miss Retouchée de Partout. Elle est bête ! Alors que moi je vaux tellement mieux, j'ai un cerveau, je suis pas une poupée qui sert à rien ! Enfin bon, lui aussi il est agaçant.. mais remarque qu'il est sexy même quand il est agaçant avec cette façon qu'il a de... Stop Jane, alerte, alerte, alerte, ôte l'image de Félix qui enlève sa chemise de ton cerveau. Et puis les autres qui me considèrent tous comme une gamine et qui vont chouiner devant le Trio des Vieux Croutons dès que je les remets à leur place grâce à mon puissant, magnifique, génial, formidable pouvoir, j'en parle même pas. Ils m'emmerdent. Tous. A un point, vous pouvez même pas imaginer. En même temps, c'est pas étonnant qu'après 300 ans d'existence à leur coté, je sois lassée, non ? Et puis j'ai le corps d'une jeune adolescente et le cerveau d'une trééés vieille mamie, enfin façon de parler, parce que je suis restée jeune dans ma tête quand même, je regarde toujours les nouvelles capes noires à la mode. D'ailleurs la collection été est franchement pas mal, ils ont ce petit bouton noir, sur le col, là, ils est carré alors que d'habitude il est rond. C'est méga-original.<p>

Alors dès demain, c'est décidé, je vais trouver quelque chose qui va les emmerder encore plus qu'ils m'emmerdent. Vu que les Vieux Croutons me privent de dessert (une classe de 35 écoliers de primaire, heureusement, la dernière fois ce _gentiiiiiil_ lèche-botte de Démétri m'en a ramené un) dès que j'abuse de mon pouvoir, même si je soutiens que je n'abuse pas, je les remets juste à leur place, nuance qu'ils n'ont apparemment toujours pas compris. J'ai encore toute la nuit (enfin façon de parler puisque je dors pas) pour réfléchir à quelque chose qu'ils ne vont pas aimer. Ca m'occupera tient.

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais fuguer ! Comme les ados d'une série télévisée plutôt cool que j'ai regardé, y'a quelques semaines. Ca va bien les faire chier tient, la petite Jane avec un pouvoir super important qui se casse dans la nature sans dire ou elle est. Ils ne pourront plus rien me refuser après ça. Je suis tellement machiavélique. Je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime ! J'ai plus qu'à trouver une voiture. Il y a bien un garage dans le château, même si je sais que les seuls gens qui utilisent les supers belles voitures qui y sont rangés sont ceux qui partent en mission. Par exemple, les Vieux Croutons – je vais les appeler les VC, ça fera plus court, et en plus ça ressemble étrangement à cet endroit dégueulasse ou les humains ont régulièrement besoin d'aller, oui VC ça me plait –, ils ne sortent jamais, sauf en cas de force majeure, comme dans le cas ou le clan de débiles là (il y a donc tellement de débiles dans ce monde?), les Cullen (si j'était dans un film j'aurais prononcé leur nom d'un ton dédaigneux, les lèvres pincées, je vous laisse imaginer), avaient fait un bébé moitié humain moitié vampire. Ridicule. Surtout, franchement, depuis quand les vampires ont des relations sexuelles avec les humaines, et depuis quand, surtout, les humaines y survivent-elles ? Même si la fille, Bella, s'est transformée en vampire, au final, il aura fallu forcer son chéri. C'est d'un pathétique. Moi, je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse, cherchez pas, je le sais. Félix, par exemple, c'est pas de l'amour. L'amour c'est con, ça sert à rien, ça fait peine, c'est passé de mode et ça fait pleurer (même si techniquement j'peux pas pleurer), enfin ça rend triste, enfin _vous m'avez comprise_. Moi je suis pas triste ! Je suis frustrée. Et énervée. Donc c'est pas de l'amour, logique quoi. De toute façon je comprendrais jamais rien à ça, c'est bien un truc d'humain ça. C'est un des mystères de ce monde que je n'ai toujours pas élucidé, juste après l'évidente question pourquoi les poissons rouges tournent-ils en rond ? Alex m'en avait offert un, un jour, bon d'accord au bout d'une demi-heure il était mort à cause de mes « expérimentations ». J'ai d'ailleurs appris que mon pouvoir marchait sur les animaux et quelle supériorité en ai-je tiré quand on s'est apercu que celui d'Alec ne semblait pas fonctionner sur le poisson puisqu'il tournait toujours en rond et ne semblait pas désorienté, alors que face à moi c'était _évident _qu'il se tordait de douleur. Des petites bulles sortaient de sa grosse bouche (par rapport à son corps) de poisson, c'était tellement tordant ! Je devrais écrire un livre qui s'intitulerait Résolution des Mystères de la Vie expliqués par Jane Volturi. Avec en prime, une rubrique 'comment on fait les bébés', imagée par des clichés très explicites de Félix, même si je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepterait, je pourrais toujours employer la manière forte. Oui.. bonne idée ça. Je vais y noter dans la partie bloc-note de mon cerveau. Mon cerveau est tellement merveilleux et intelligent qu'il est divisé en plus grande partie, et l'une d'elle c'est la partie bloc-note, plus communément appelée b-n, enfin y'a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça mais VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS. Ca me rappelle ces gateaux, là, la publicité était vraiment très drôle ! Parfois j'aimerais bien être une humaine juste pour gouter ça et.. euh qu'est-ce que tu raconte Jane ? N'importe quoi. J'adore être une entité supérieure, avoir tout les pouvoirs, être la meilleure, faire peur aux gens... Décidément ça doit être cet humain de tout à l'heure, son sang ne devait pas être totalement pur parce que pour me faire dire des trucs comme ça... Je suis Jane Volturi, nom de dieu ! J'ai les yeux rouges et je tue tout ceux qui m'emmerdent. Enfin, surtout les humains, je vais pas devenir cannibale non plus. Oulà, mais je me suis vachement égarée là. Je disais donc, il me faut une voiture. Mais d'abord je regarde les soldes sur **capenoiresenfolie . com**, et après, promis, je pars.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plus, pas plus (mais par pitié, pas de "J'AIME PAS", détaillez un peu que je puisse m'améliorer x)), si vous avez des suggestions de comment ça pourrait tourner lancez les aussi. Bref, je veux des avis ! :)<strong>


End file.
